2002 Philippine basin typhoon season
NOTICE: This is in no way based on real life storms - the storms listed here are entirely fictional for the year, and do not represent the season in the physical world. This is also just a hypothetical live season which exclusive at Philippine Area of Responsibility, the place where local weather center tracks typhoons. not related to ongoing real Pacific typhoon season. Please be guided. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:900 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/01/2018 till:21/01/2018 color:TS text:Abraham (Adarna) from:05/04/2018 till:19/04/2018 color:SY text:Beth (Bayani) from:26/05/2018 till:29/05/2018 color:TD text:Cielo from:16/06/2018 till:22/06/2018 color:TY text:Caleb from:14/07/2018 till:18/07/2018 color:TD text:04F (Danilo) from:22/07/2018 till:30/07/2018 color:ST text:Dawn from:05/08/2018 till:21/08/2018 color:TY text:Ezra (Erning) from:11/08/2018 till:24/08/2018 color:SY text:Farrah (Fernan) from:18/08/2018 till:29/08/2018 color:TY text:Gavin (Gloria) barset:break from:25/08/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:TY text:Heather from:06/09/2018 till:11/09/2018 color:TS text:Ilias from:11/09/2018 till:22/09/2018 color:TY text:Joanne from:15/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 color:SY text:Keith (Imelda) from:17/09/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:ST text:Laura (Hilario) from:06/10/2018 till:16/10/2018 color:TY text:Mitt from:15/10/2018 till:19/10/2018 color:TD text:15F (Julia) from:16/11/2018 till:25/11/2018 color:ST text:Natasha from:02/12/2018 till:10/12/2018 color:TY text:Olwyn (Kokoy) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December Systems Tropical Storm Abraham (Adarna) | Winds = 65 km/h (40 mph) | Pressure = 1003 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = January 14 | Dissipated = January 21 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Super Typhoon Beth (Bayani) | Winds = 185 km/h (115 mph) | Pressure = 935 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = April 5 | Dissipated = April 19 |color2 = |type2 = Category 4 typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Tropical Depression Cielo | Winds = 45 km/h (30 mph) | Pressure = 1009 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 26 | Dissipated = May 29 |image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Typhoon Caleb | Winds = 150 km/h (90 mph) | Pressure = 965 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = July 16 | Dissipated = July 22 |color2 = |type2 = Category 3 typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Tropical Depression 04F (Danilo) | Winds = 55 km/h (35 mph) | Pressure = 1010 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = July 14 | Dissipated = July 18 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical depression (SSHWS)|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Typhoon Ezra (Erning) | Winds = 175 km/h (110 mph) | Pressure = 932 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 5 | Dissipated = August 21 |color2 = |type2 = Category 4 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Super Typhoon Farrah (Fernan) | Winds = 195 km/h (120 mph) | Pressure = 924 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 11 | Dissipated = August 24 |color2 = |type2 = Category 5 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Typhoon Gavin (Gloria) | Winds = 165 km/h (105 mph) | Pressure = 947 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 18 | Dissipated = Augsut 29 |color2 = |type2 = Category 2 typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Typhoon Heather | Winds = 165 km/h (105 mph) | Pressure = 952 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 25 | Dissipated = September 4 |color2 = |type2 = Category 3 typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Tropical Storm Ilias | Winds = 85 km/h (50 mph) | Pressure = 993 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = September 6 | Dissipated = September 11 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Typhoon Joanne | Winds = 130 km/h (80 mph) | Pressure = 978 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = September 11 | Dissipated = September 22 |color2 = |type2 = Category 1 typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Super Typhoon Keith (Imelda) | Winds = 195 km/h (120 mph) | Pressure = 915 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = September 15 | Dissipated = October 1 |color2 = |type2 = Category 5 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Severe Tropical Storm Laura (Hilario) | Winds = 110 km/h (70 mph) | Pressure = 983 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = September 17 | Dissipated = September 26 |color2 = |type2 = Category 1 typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Typhoon Mitt | Winds = 140 km/h (85 mph) | Pressure = 970 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = October 6 | Dissipated = October 16 |color2 = |type2 = Category 2 typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Tropical Depression 15F (Julia) | Winds = 55 km/h (35 mph) | Pressure = 1004 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = October 15 | Dissipated = October 19 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical depression (SSHWS)|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Severe Tropical Storm Natasha | Winds = 90 km/h (60 mph) | Pressure = 993 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = November 16 | Dissipated = November 25 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Typhoon Olwyn (Kokoy) | Winds = 130 km/h (80 mph) | Pressure = 974 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = December 2 | Dissipated = December 10 |color2 = |type2 = Category 2 typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.png|track = }} Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Typhoons Category:Philippine basin